


Cherry Punch Romance

by vacantb



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Billy, Car Sex, Consensual Kink, Domestic Violence, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injury Recovery, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mates, Multi, Omega Billy, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Teacher Steve, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Steve, Unplanned Pregnancy, fated mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacantb/pseuds/vacantb
Summary: Harringrove; Modern AU; a/b/o AU; teacher/student romance; NC -18+/NSFW; dom!steve & sub!billy; Warning: age-gap romance, violence, and explicit sexual content; Summary: Billy is forced to move to Indiana as per his abusive fathers wishes; as being a Beta to an Alpha clan leads him into being an average teenager–or so he thinks. When Billy is trying his best to come off as an Alpha and doing his just to prove his father wrong; an unlikely turn of events leads him into the office and literal arms of his teacher, Steve Harrington; a seemingly Beta type, discovers the blooming of Billy’s first Heat. A complicated situation and romance ensues between the two.





	Cherry Punch Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really wanting to give an Omegaverse fic a shot, and what better pairing than Billy and Steve? Also, been really craving stubborn Sub!Billy and a cheeky Dom!Steve. Please give me feedback, and you can find my edits and playlists relating to harringrove on my tumblr: cigarettesandharringrove   
> Please forgive the short prologue but it gets better (and steamier) as I update!   
> FEEDBACK HELPS ME A LOT!

Prologue: Test Results   
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
  
  
Billy wasn’t the type of person to ever get nervous—hardly ever, in fact, most people labelled him as stubborn and prideful. But today was different, it was the dreaded results of his pheromone test; to find out his secondary sex, most times this test was done around the age of 12, when puberty occurred, that is… most times. Billy was different, though, already 17 and yet his pheromone tests had all been inconclusive… This of course pissed his father, Neil, off for years. He was, as the doctors put it, a rare case labelled as: an Enigma—a teenager that displayed no signs of their secondary sex; no matter how many blood tests had been drawn over the years… Billy showed no mark if he was an Omega, Beta, or Alpha.   
  
That is, until today, the doctors gave the call and wanted Billy and his father to come in to discuss the test results. And Billy’s knees bobbed listlessly in unease at the doctor’s office; his father’s calloused hand firmly gripped on his shoulder in the possessive manner an Alpha demonstrated their ownership over their kin. After all, the Hargrove’s were a clan of Alpha’s, known for their dominant genetics and ability to only produce the strongest Alpha-male lineage. And that’s what made Billy nervous, the indifference he already met with his father for being an Enigma for so long—the unnecessary beatings, the word Enigma spat on his face as a disgrace to the Hargrove clan and name.   
  
Billy couldn’t afford to be anything other than an Alpha, the burden of the Hargrove name always left him in nightmarish states where he’d wake in cold sweats. He nearly flinched when the doctor finally showed the results:   
  
“A Beta? How?” Neil’s grip on Billy’s shoulder tightened and his eyes steeled as the doctor continued.

“It seems Billy is a majority of the population, Mr. Hargrove.”

“What about the likeliness of producing Alpha children?” Neil’s tone much like his stature became overbearing with agitation.

“Unlikely with the results, but it could change overtime.”

Billy felt the claustrophobia encapsulate him, he wished the floor would swallow him up; he resented the skin he was trapped in, the results given, and the disappointment that struck him to the core. If he wasn’t a Hargrove it would be different, if he wasn’t his father’s son, everything would be different… Nobody would fear being a Beta, but not everyone was a Hargrove and unfortunately, being a Beta had consequences.   
  
The consequences being Neil’s vicious beatings with spiteful arguments about Billy being the one to undo the family legacy; as no longer than a month after Billy’s results, they moved with his stepmother and stepsister.

Moving from California to Indiana; the blame fell onto Billy’s incompetence to be the Alpha his father wanted. Billy was, in the eyes of his father, a failure to the Hargrove name and news of an infamous Alpha clan having a Beta son to carry the Hargrove name was considered social suicide.

Billy hated his father, he hated being a Hargrove, and most of all; he hated himself—being a Beta was a label he never associated with himself. At least, he thought in retrospect, he wasn’t an Omega; cursed to have uncontrollable heats and risking the high possibility of getting knocked up to a Beta or Alpha. He shivered in disgust, at least he had control over being a Beta—that was the only upside to his whole life being uprooted because of his father’s bruised pride.

Hawkins, Indiana… it sounded like a boring shithole to Billy, but it was a start to his new life as a Beta.   
  
  
  
-   
  
  
End of prologue


End file.
